Jeremiah
by Jeremiah2006
Summary: Harry is raised by wizard monks from the age of three and goes to school early as a gifted child. He will go to Hogwarts at the age of eleven.
1. A Place to Call Home

Jeremiah

This is my first time writing so any help is appreciated. I have been reading HP fanfiction for years so if I mention some thing in my story that reminds you of another and you are the author or know who is let me know so I can get proper rights to continue with the story. I am not trying to copy anyone. I hope my story is original.

All characters from Harry Potter are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling and co.

Any character not from the books is mine.

If you would like to use my characters please ask.

Thanks, now on with the story.

Chapter 1

A Place to Call Home

At the tender age of three, a young boy was abandoned on the steps of a monastery by his only living relatives who no longer wanted him. The boy was small for his age, looking more like a two year old, due to the abuse and neglect at the hands of his relatives. He has a fairly large burn on his forehead marring his elegant features. His emerald eyes shown with fear and sanded few could understand in a child that young. His body was covered in cut and bruises from the abuse and never ending chores he was forced to do. His clothes were meant for a child at least twice his size. Not only were the clothes to big but they were threat bare from being worn every day for the last two years. The boy is a very special child to a hidden world, The World of Magic, for he is known as Harry Potter in this hidden world. The boy however, does not know his own name for he had been called Boy and Freak ever since he can remember.

When the child was discovered in the early June morning hours the monks first saw to the child diminished health. Harry was scared of these men for he did not understand what was happening. Some one was actually being nice to him. He had had a proper bath in warm water, warm not freezing cold, or boiling hot but warm. Then he was given new clothes, warm and comfortable, he liked them even tough they reminded him of a dress but, all the men were wearing them so he didn't think much about it. After all he was only four and was never aloud to go any where with his so called family so what did he know. He was given oats and fruit and milk for breakfast, the most he had ever eaten in one day.

The monks were finally ready to ask this child who he is. Harry did not know though. The monks asked his name and he said, "Freak Boy" for that was all he had ever been called. The monks were saddened with this and decided to give him a new name. From that moment on Harry Potter became Jeremiah Zechariah Matthews. Remi, for short, told his new family about the abuse and neglect his relative did. He also new he was three and not two much to the surprise of the monks. He had once heard his aunt complaining about him having to start kindergarten with his cousin the following year because they were only a few months apart in age. His cousin had just had his fourth birthday so he knew he would be four soon.

What the Remi's relatives didn't know when they left him was that these monks knew of the Magic world, some of them were even wizards themselves. After being at Moonstone, the monastery, for a few days the monks discovered that Remi was a wizard. From then on he was taught everything they knew about magic and religion and how the two could be together for, they saw magic as a gift given to them from God, to help others. Very few saw it this way, those with magic didn't understand how they could believe in God, and those with out magic didn't understand how they could believe in magic. So Moonstone became the only place for the monks raised with both beliefs could live with out the persecution from either side.

Remi, developed well in this new environment. His soul was healed by the religious teachings and way of life and his magic was nourished from his magical teachings. After only three years of teachings the monks could no longer teach Remi anything new. It was time for Remi to be formally educated. Many letters were sent to the Magic schools all around Europe in hopes one would accept a seven year old boy.


	2. Merlin School of Magic

Chapter 2

Merlin School of Magic

Many letters had been sent to schools all over Europe in hopes of one invitation to attend for Remi. In the letter Remi's life had been explained from being an orphan to his magical education thus far which included his basic to advanced knowledge in Herbology, Potions theory, and magical theory. He also has advanced reading skills which include a photographic memory and advanced mathematical skills. Also the reason for attending a magic school early, his magic needed to be used due to accidental magic getting out of control. Only one letter came back with an invitation to attend.

On June 13th 1987 Remi was woken by an owl tapping at his window with a letter for him. The envelope read:

_Jeremiah Zachariah Matthews_

_Room 7 Moonstone Monastery_

_Welshire, England_

The back was sealed with wax that has an M superimposed on a G. Remi, knowing that his caretaker, Father Joshua Samuels, would want to know he received a letter went to his room. Father Samuels told Remi to open the letter and in side it said:

_Dear Jeremiah Zachariah Matthews,_

_You have been accepted to attend Merlin School of Magic for the Gifted Child. Due to your young age a diagnostic test need to be done to place you in the appropriate classes. There are also forms that your guardian needs to fill out. Please complete the test yourself without any help from books or another person, there are charms to ensure this, also have your guardian fill out the forms. When complete send the back in the enclosed envelope. After we have graded the test we will send a list of the classes you will take along with a book and supply list that you must have._

_Peter Esslingen Headmaster of Merlin School of Magic for the Gifted Child _

After handing the form that his guardian needed to fill out to Father Samuels, Remi, went to the study room where his classes were held to take the test. There were questions from every branch of magic some he had never heard of in which case he wrote just that, some he had to think really hard to answer because there was more logic than knowledge to them and some were pure knowledge based and if he had heard about it or read about it he knew the answer. It took two hours to finish. By the time he had finished Father Samuels was done with the forms. Together they paced the papers in the envelope and sealed it with wax. The same owl that delivered the letter returned it.

Two days later the reply came.

_Dear Jeremiah Zachariah Matthews,_

_After grading your test we have determined that you are still eligible to attend at your young age. You have a great knowledge of several areas but lacking in others. For the first term you will attend all basic beginners' classes. After the first term the professors will determine which level to place you. We do this with all first years no matter what their age. _

_First years usually have a wand so we will have to work around that with you. The Ministry of Magic restricts the use of wands to ages 11 and up. There however, have been a few to start at the age of 9. You will have to start with a practice wand. If the practice wand is deemed inadequate we will take the issue up with the ministry when the time comes. _

_It is recommended to have read the first three chapters of each book before the first day of classes._

_Enclosed you will find your book and supply list._

_Peter Esslingen Headmaster of Merlin School of Magic for the Gifted Child _

_**Supplies**_

_1 wand (Olivander's has practice wands)_

_3 sets crystal vials_

_2 sets specimen jars_

_2 potions kit (1st and 2nd year) (show this letter at the counter)_

_Please bring enough parchment, notebooks, ink, quills, and any other supplies to get you through the first two terms. During the winter break you can re-supply for the last two terms if needed._

_**Uniform**_

_5 everyday robes_

_3 black_

_2 blue_

_1 formal robe_

_color your choice_

_5 pairs shoes_

_2 everyday wear to go with uniform_

_1 formal to match formal robe_

_1 athletic good for running in all weather_

_1 athletic good for inside gym use_

_**Other supplies**_

_Any other items you would like to bring you may however you are responsible for them. We will **not** replace last, stolen, or broken items. All items must fit within your trunk unshrunk._

_Please no personal brooms the school provides them when needed._

_Students may bring an owl if desired. The school does have owls for student use. No other animals are allowed._

_**Books**_

_Magical Theory_

_Magical Theory by _

_What is Magic and What is Not by Adalbert Waffling_

_Charms_

_The Standard Book of Spells: Theory (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshhawk_

_The Standard Book of Spells: Practical (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshhawk_

_Transfigurations_

_Transfigurations: A Beginners' Guide to Theory by Emeric Switch_

_Herbology_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Herbology Theory for the Beginner by Phyllida Spore_

_Potions_

_Potions Theory A beginners Companion by Severus Snape_

_Potions Practica:l to Accompany Potions Theory A beginners Companion _

_by Severus Snape _

_Defense_

_Practical Defense: Wanded and Unwanded by S.S. Snape_

_History of Magic_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Arithmancy_

_Arithmancy Therioy and Hoe to Apply it to Other Subjects by Claudius Sewgick _

Father Samuels told Remi that they would go shopping for his school supplies the next day.


	3. Journey To Merlin

Thank you to all of my reviewers.

All characters from Harry Potter are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling and co.

Any character not from the books is mine.

If you would like to use my characters please ask.

I made up the name Welshire where the monastery is but I am making it near Bristol, which is real.

Chapter 3

The Journey to Merlin

Remi was up bright and early the next day. He had gotten dressed in his best set of robes, had his letter in his pocket, and was eating breakfast when Father Samuels walked into the kitchen. After exchanging morning greetings the two ate breakfast in silence as was expected. Soon after breakfast the two went and sat outside to discus the day ahead. Remi had not been out of Moonstone since he had arrived so Father Samuels had to tell Remi what to expect.

Once the talk was over Father Samuels raised his wand for the Night Bus. It was still a bit dark out but getting lighter every moment. When the Night Bus arrived they boarded and requested to be taken to Bristol Alley. They soon discovered they were the only ones on the bus which was good. After a few pops they had arrived with minimal bruising.

After entering through the magic door to the alley Remi stopped short in awe about everything magical around him. Father Samuels gave him a moment to absorb it all then moved them along towards the bank. After getting enough money for the day they went on shopping.

The first stop was The Robe Shope – Robes for Every Occasion. Once inside Remi was measured. After saying what he needed and picking out what fabrics he wanted for his formal robe they were told to come back in two hours. The shoe store was right next door and after only fifteen minuets they were done.

Next stop was the parchment store. Remi got several rolls of ten foot parchment, notebooks for each class, different colored inks, many quills, and a few other things he saw of interest including drawing supplies. Then they went to the book store. Remi loves books so they spent a while in there just looking around. After getting all twelve books on his list he was allowed to get five other books. He chose two more on potions, one on herbology, and two on flying.

The potions store had not opened yet so they went to get a magical trunk. They found a trunk that would last Remi until he finished school. The trunk was charmed to shrink down to fit in his palm and un-shrink with a touch of his hand or finger with the correct password. There were many compartments one for books; robes and shoes; potions supplies; parchments, notebooks, inks, and quills; and three he had yet decided.

Next they went to get his wand at Olivander's. Remi had a choice between a few practice wands. He chose one that was made of mahogany because it was the only one that felt right to him. Once done they went to the potions store that was now open. Walking up to the counter Remi handed the clerk his letter requesting the potions kits. The clerk looked over the letter and Remi for several minutes that felt like hours to Remi. Finally Remi was handed the kits. He also got his crystal vial and specimen jars there.

They were done shopping so they headed home via the Night Bus again. Once back at Moonstone Remi was told to put all of his stuff in his trunk then to come back for lunch. After lunch Remi was given a new schedule to fallow that would make sure he had read the first three chapter of each assigned book by the time school started. He had three weeks before school started.

In the three weeks left Remi had read all the chapters suggested and more. He had also been out to the garden to get some potions ingredients that they had to take with him. He had been taught how to handle them properly in years previous. He also took along some plants that he liked the best in hopes that he would be aloud to grow them at his new school.

At long last it was time for Remi to make the journey to his new school. Three days before school started a letter arrived that told Remi how to get to the school and what uniform to ware. So three days late in his blue uniform he arrived at Bristol Alley Travel where he was to take a portkey to the London train station platform 7 3/5 for the train to Merlin. When the portkey landed Remi looked at the blue train in awe. The call to board the Merlin Express jolted him back to the present. Remi found an empty compartment where he sat and pulled out his extra potions books to read, he had already finished the required ones. A short while later the train began to move. The train ride was spent alone reading about his favorite subject.

The tow hour train ride ended at Merlin Station. Students were told to bring there luggage with them as they left the train. Remi shrunk his and put it in his pocket. The five minute walk to the school was a pleasant one for Remi he enjoyed being outside. His first look at the school had him smiling. Building spread far and wide with outdoor courtyards everywhere. The tallest building looked to be at most four stories high. Once every student was gathered in the main quad a few professors appeared. The new students were asked to remain while the returning students were told to enter the dinning hall.

Next time: First Year


	4. First Year

Author's Note:

Sorry it has been so long for an update. I have had a hard time coming up with what to write for Remi's school years at Merlin. I wanted him to have a normal life instead of the adventures Harry has at Hogwarts in the books. Needless to say it would be quite boring to write about four years of lessons with out adventures. So the first year will have some talk about classes and then the next three years will be summed up in a paragraph each. This way I can get to the Hogwarts years where more interesting things happen. I may do flash backs to his Merlin years in I find it is needed. Thank you for your continued reading of Jeremiah.

Again than you to my reviewers, I reply to those who ask questions. I also make notes of what is asked to later include in the story.

Standard disclaimer.

Chapter 4

First Year

Once all the returning students had walked into the dinning hall the professors addresses the first years. A tall man with short black hair introduced himself as Professor Narin asked, "Girls could you stand over here to my left and boys to my right?"

"Good, good, now I want you to stand in line from the youngest to the oldest." So the boys started to ask each other how old they were and the girls did the same. After ten minutes they were done. Then another professor who was of medium height with bright red hair up in a bun named professor Sylvin asked them to separated into pairs with the student right next to them. "Now the person you are paired with will be your room mate for the rest of the time you are here," said the last professor standing there. He introduced him self as Professor Aldon.

After room mates were steeled they walked into the dinning hall in two lines and told to sit at the remaining table. Lunch was served to all the students then. Remi was looking around the room taking everything in. There were seven tables arranged in four rows two to a row. The professors sat at a table perpendicular to the students table. In Remi's exploration he noticed the returning students all had packets of paper that they were looking through. He was wondering what they were when the Headmaster stood up to address the students. The food disappeared off the tables and all the students turned to look at the Headmaster.

"Welcome back to all of the returning students and welcome to all the new students. First years you will receive your information packets in a minute. If any of you have questions about your schedules please talk to your assigned professor which can be found in your information packet. Returning students you are dismissed, please head to your dorm and get settled in. First years please remain."

After the retuning students had cleared out the first years were given their information packets. While at the table they went through all of the papers. They were assigned to their dorms and lead there. Remi's assigned professor was Professor Aldon.

He had Magical Theory, Potions, and Defense on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and Charms, Transfigurations, and Herbology on Tuesday and Thursday.

The first week of classes was spent with introduction and expectations. Real classes started the second week. Remi found Potions and Herbology to be too easy for him. He caught on easily with Charms and Defense. Magical Theory and Transfigurations were not hard but he had to study to do well in the classes. As the first term progressed the professors would determine if the students should remain at the level they are at or be put in the next level.

As expected based on the test Remi took to get into Merlin, he did not need first year classes form most of the subjects he had been taught at home. So after the first term was over which was only three weeks, Remi was advanced to second year in all of the subjects except Magical Theory. He was not taught Magical Theory at home, even though he was one of the best students in that class he still needed to learn everything that was taught in first year before he went on to second year material.

The more Remi was challenged the better he did so at the end of the year he was first in all of his classes. He was sad to be going home because he would miss his school and all of the learning that he loved. So true to he nature he went to his advisor Professor Aldon and asked what he could do over break to get into third year Magical Theory to be at the same level in all of his classes and also what he should do to be prepared for the next year. Professor Aldon being the Magical Theory Professor gave Remi the second year assignments and the name of the book he needed. When Remi completed the first set of assignments he was to owl them to the professor to be graded and he would be given a test to do and send back. He then would receive the second set of assignments along with his graded material. There would be a total of four sets of assignments and then a final. If he passed with a grade of A or higher then he could continue on to third year in the new school year. As for his other classes he just had to review the first and second year material and read ahead in the third year books when he got the book list in the summer to get the correct books.

Remi got on the Merlin Express going home with a smile on his face ready for a summer full of family, fun, and learning.

Next years 3 to 5 and the summers in-between.


	5. ADOPTION

**ADAPOTION**

To my readers,

I thank all who have read my story and those who have reviewed. I have been reading fanfiction for many years and have tried by hand at writing with this story, unfortunately I do not have the time need to make it all that it could be. I am working on my Masters in Cell and Molecular Biology and working at the same time. I however wish for this story to continue through any of you who so desire.

To those who want to adopt this story I have a few guidelines and requests.

WHAT MUST BE DONE!!!!!!!

You write in a review a request to adopt my story and I give you permission through a response.

You tell me the name of the story so I can read it

I love to read these types so the more the merrier.

I am given credit for the idea and a reference to my story.

I know there a lot of readers and writers who love this type and the more who know about this adoption the more we will have to enjoy.

If you just want to write a story like this but not using my specifics please do without needing my Ok. After all it's not mine. BUT, please leave a review with the name of the story because I would love to read your story.

MY SPECIFICS PLEASE!!!!!

Harry must be sent to either an orphanage or monastery.

Either on Nov. 1 or after significant abuse.

If you chose after abuse he must be able to recover enough for my later requests.

He may have physical damage left such as:

cant walk correctly or paralyzed ( may be fixed with new invented treatment either discovered by him or in his name for him)

treatable but not curable illness such as: asthma, magical illness you make up, epilepsy, ect. (fixable through same as above)

If renamed for unanimity must have a religious connection.

Which religion does not mater

I think its ironic having the savor of the magic world named after a muggle religious figure.

He must be taught magic theory with practical optional before age 11.

Either from a school which start at an earlier age or gets early acceptance due to magical abilities.

May also be prepared by parental figure, monk or adoptive parent if sent to orphanage.

Must still attend Hogwarts

Either at 11 or after OWLS at which age does not matter.

Must be very smart (Above Hermione due to more than reading for learning)

MY REQUEST (THESE WILL MAKE ME VERY HAPPY)

Harry very good at potions, above Hogwarts NEWTS level.

The relationship between Harry and Snape (Snape is GOOD)

MUST at least be friends.

Apprentice or father/son

May be severitus (I love those)

With ages being 10 or less in difference due to a changed timeline or spell/potion change slash (any more than 10 years is not appropriate to me)

Only exception is through an arranged marriage made by his parent or medical illness of Harry's that can only be treated through a deap magical bond between the two and BOTH must agree. (Dumbles can not manipulate the two into it) Any sex must only occur after Harry is 16 and full consent and understand magical bonding that occurs through sex.

If slash prefer MPREG either one being preg.

Harry will not be manipulated by:

Dumbles

Weasleys (twins, Charlie, Bill, and Father are always good if others are bad)

Hermione is a friend of Harry's

Please no Horcruxes.

Thanks to all who set forth on this challenge and share with us all your glories.

Jeremiah2006


End file.
